Blundergat
The Blundergat is a wonder weapon featured in the Zombies map, Mob of the Dead in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is based on civil war-era weaponry, consisting of ideas from the both the and . Normally, it acts like a single-shot break-action shotgun, with a one-round magazine and 60 in reserve. Unlike a typical shotgun, the pellets spread out in a completely horizontal line. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes The Sweeper, with a two-round magazine and 120 in reserve. The Sweeper is very powerful, being able to kill zombies with one hit until round twenties. Double Tap Root Beer is a very effective perk for the Blundergat as well as The Sweeper, as it doubles the amount of pellets shot and thus potential damage as well. Speed Cola is recommended as well due to the frequent and somewhat lengthy reloads. Acid Gat When combined with the Acid Gat Kit, it becomes the Acid Gat. It has a three-round magazine and fires in bursts of three rounds. The projectiles stick to walls and other objects (including zombies), and will explode soon after. These rounds are also capable of hurting the player, although the explosion is somewhat minor and should not considerably damage the player unless already severely hurt. When the Acid Gat is Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Vitriolic Withering which makes the acid shots attract zombies similarly to the upgraded Crossbow and Monkey Bomb. The Vitriolic Withering starts to make crawlers at around rounds 20 to 23. There are two ways of obtaining the weapon, one being from the Mystery Box, and the other from finding five hidden skulls throughout the map. These can be obtained by throwing the Hell's Retriever at the skulls, and from that point proceeding to the Warden's Office where a Blundergat will spawn on his desk. This method allows two players to obtain the Blundergat at the same time, or one player to have both the Blundergat and the Acid Gat at one time, although only if the Blundergat has been obtained from the Mystery Box before getting it from the desk. Gallery Blundergat BOII.png Blundergat reloading BOII.png|Reloading Acid Gat BOII.png|Acid Gat Acid Gat reloading BOII.png|Reloading Acid Gat Acidgat menu icon BOII.png|Acidgat menu icon Trivia *This is the first Wonder Weapon in the series that can be upgraded into three different weapons. *The Blundergat is, so far, the only weapon in Zombies that changes its model when upgraded without adding any attachments. *The Acid Gat is the first wonder weapon that fires in bursts. *When the Blundergat becomes the Acid Gat or Vitrolic Withering, the reciever of the weapon will have wires running along it that glow green, as do the barrels. The barrel ends also appear to split open and gain a snake-like texture around them. *This is the first wonder weapon to fire regular ammunition instead of unique rounds. *The Sweeper features a snake with red eyes, while the Vitriolic Withering features a snake with green eyes. **In third-person, the eyes of the snakes on Vitriolic Withering will have red eyes. *The Vitriolic Withering is the third non-tactical equipment that attracts zombies, the first being the Pack-a-punched Crossbow and the second being the V-R11. *The player's movement speed is not affected when aiming down the sights with the Blundergat. *If the player places The Sweeper into the Acid Gat Kit, they will receive the Vitriolic Withering instead of the Acid Gat. *The Blundergat is capable of making crawlers, despite not being an explosive weapon. This makes the Blundergat the first bullet-firing weapon since Call of Duty: World at War to be able to make crawlers. *The Blundergat obtained from the Warden's Office desk spawns with a total of 60 rounds instead of 61. **When obtaining the Blundergat from the Warden's Office desk, Brutus will yell "I'm coming for you, 872B!" *The Blundergat is the first wonder weapon to have four different versions of itself. *Despite its four barrels and strong pellets, it has low recoil. *When reloading, it is possible to see the barrels tilt into a 2x2 square for the speedloader, then tilting back after it is loaded. The covers for the barrels also fall away to be replaced by the speedloader and the shell casings appear to be combustable, as they do not appear upon reloading. **On top of this, the hammers automaticaly lock back at the end (or after firing the first round from The Sweeper). *It is possible the Blundergat is a "demonized" version of one of the weapons in the Warden's collection in Alcatraz, as hinted in the trailers. *The Vitriolic Withering likely uses sulfuric acid as the corrosive agent in its rounds, as hinted by its name. *Interestingly, The Sweeper seems to use the standard Black Ops II Pack-a-Punch cover instead of Mob of the Dead's unique scheme. The camo only appears on the braces covering the barrels and the colours seem dulled and without the rock-like texture. *The gun reloads like a shotgun in third-person, in a similar way to the Remington 870 MCS. *It seems to be break action unlike a blunderbuss or gatiling gun Category:Wonder Weapons